


Almost There

by xxforeyes



Series: Larry Drabble [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, babygate, but i hope you like this, i don't know how to tag, something to help through all the bs going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxforeyes/pseuds/xxforeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little peek at what Harry and Louis were up to before Freddie was "born". </p>
<p>I suck at summaries but it gets better so read on :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something to help me through babygate. I know the boys will be alright because they have each other.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as xxforeyes if you want to talk about any of my work.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Okay. But while this baby fiasco is coming to a head, Louis has Harry in his bed. His arms wrapped securely at what he knows to be the only truth in his life at the moment. Harry stirs and buries himself further in his arms and Louis knows everything is going to be okay.

"It's almost over, Lou", Harry murmurs and Louis tightens his grip on the younger man.

"Go back to sleep, Haz", he says as he presses a kiss on Harry's hair, inhaling softly.

"Hey Haz?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for being here, yeah?" And he can feel Harry smile. Feel his lips softly touch his chest---right over his heart.

"No place I'd rather be, Lou" Harry says softly. Like he was afraid of breaking this bubble they always have when they're together like this. Quiet, soft, and intertwined.

"You and me, Curly. Forever, yeah?" and he finally moves to look down at bright green eyes that hold him down. A slow soft smile that grounds him. At a gentle hand that works it's way to caress his cheek. An anchor.

"Yeah, Lou." and Harry presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course." His cheek.

"Always." His mouth.

And as he lets himself fall into the warmth of Harry's words and lips and hands, he thinks he's exactly where he should be. Exactly where he wants to be. Home.


End file.
